Digital Kingdom Hearts
by eduardo-007
Summary: The door...is opening... What does this mean for Taichi, Sora, and Yamato? Find out and read! Its a crossover between KH and Digimon, i hope you guys like it! please review and comment its my first fan fic, but I know you'll enjoy it :
1. The Island

**A/n: I resubmitted this chapter because I updated it a little bit. Very, very little lol. I only fixed some spelling mistakes and such. So not much of a change. Also note: I changed Lilamon to Lilymon for **

**specific reasons that you shall see in the future :D Thanks read and review please  
**

* * *

_I've been having these weird thoughts lately…_

_Like is any of this for real?_

_Or not?_

"Tai…Tai… TAICHI!"

Taichi Yagami jumped up immediately and let out a loud, "YELP! Hey what's the big idea?" He yelled at Sora Takenouchi while she laughed at his reaction. Her orange hair swayed in the wind.

"I knew I'd find you here, Taichi! You lazy bum!" Sora sneered.

"No you got it wrong! I was just…resting my eyes." Even he couldn't believe that.

"Yeah, Yeah whatever Tai, hee hee, now hurry! Yamato is waiting for us, you know how impatient he gets."

_I heard someone calling… Was it a dream?_

Taichi and Sora ran to the other side of the beach and saw the raft they've been planning to build for ages, was done.

"Wow, our raft, its finally finished!" Taichi exclaimed.

"Yeah, no thanks to you guys…" Yamato Ishida said in a cool voice. He was doing some final touches to the raft. His golden hair shined in the sun. "You two are always goofing around… anything I should know?" Yamato said smugly.

"We weren't doing anything!" Taichi growled, clenching his fists.

"Jeez Taichi, I was only kidding, don't be so uptight." Yamato said chuckling.

The three friends sat down on their raft and stared off into the sea.

Sora broke the silence, "Do you guys think we will find another world when we get to the other side of the ocean?"

Yamato answered, "We'll know once we get there."

"I wonder what kind of place it's going to be?" Tai thought out loud.

"We'll know what world you came from, Sora. If you've never come to this island… we never would've known there was another world, we would've been stuck here on this island forever." Yamato said solemnly.

Sora was getting embarrassed so she changed the subject, "I-I wonder if we'll see those digimon creatures we've heard about from Izzy…"

"Don't be ridiculous Sora," Taichi said, "those things don't exist, they're just some geeky-nerd games Izzy has over-researched…"

"Well we'll never know until we set sail, now will we?" Yamato answered smiling back at his two best friends.

* * *

Meanwhile far off in another world, in a giant angelic castle, the court wizard, Wizardmon, was strolling the halls to make his daily morning greetings to the king of the castle.

Wizardmon opened the door that led to the king's chambers, "Good morning your majesty! I hope you are having a splendid day! There was some squabbling in town today between two Centaurumon, but I cleared it up." Wizardmon said ever so proudly.

"Oh by the way have you seen…." Wizardmon stopped in his tracks and saw he was talking to an empty chair.

On the chair there was a piece of paper with Wizardmon's name on it.

Wizardmon started to read it and suddenly he yelled, "My goodness!"

Wizardmon rushed out into the garden yelling, "The King! King MagnaAngemon!"

In a small flowerbed in the garden, a large orange lizard-like creature slept comfortably.

"Agumon! Agumon!" Wizardmon exclaimed, "WAKE UP!" he le down a bolt of lightning that surely woke up Agumon.

"Yipes!" agumon yelled.

"Agumon pull yourself together! The king!" Wizardmon huffed and puffed.

"King…?" Agumon said very sleepily.

"Shush don't make such a commotion! You must not tell anyone else! The king he-"

"Wizardmon what's all the commotion?" said a demanding voice.

Wizardmon froze up and slowly turned around to see Lilymon, with her arms crossed, and Queen Angewomon standing behind him.

Wizardmon and the others went back to the chambers and told them what had happen.

"The King has disappeared?" Lilymon asked. "Oh my…" Angewomon said.

"As I came my way to say my morning greetings today, he had already been gone… It looks like Guilmon had gotten to it first, but I fixed the parts where he drooled on." Wizardmon explained. "Oh hush!" Lilamon said sternly.

Angewomon looked and the letter and read it.

_Dear Wizardmon,_

_Please do forgive me for leaving so suddenly, but there is trouble in our worlds. I am not sure why but stars have been blinking out one by one. As the King, I have a task for you and Agumon, there is someone out there with a key, the key to our survival. You and Agumon must find this human and stick with him. Without out the Key, all the worlds will be doomed. Please go to Traverse Town and find either Leon or Leomon…_

"Traverse Town? Another world?" Lilymon asked.

Angewomon looked up at them and said worryingly, "What does this mean?"

* * *

Back at the Island, Yamato was staring at the sea blankly.

"The door…It's opening…"


	2. The Darkness on the Island

**A/n: So i also updated this chapter. A little more than the previous one :D I added the other kids from Adventure 01. They will play their own part as this fanfic continues.**

**Thanks for reading :D and review it please!!  
**

* * *

Taichi, Sora, and Yamato split up to search for supplies around the Island.

Taichi was looking around for a piece of rope; he decided to look in a tree house that was nearby.

Upon entering it he bumped into his friend Izzy Izumi, the short redheaded kid didn't seem to notice Taichi because he was typing away on his small yellow laptop.

"Izzy! What are you doing up here?" Taichi asked his friend.

"Huh? Oh hey Taichi." Izzy looked up briefly and returned to his computer, "Just killing time, I'm doing some research on constellation of stars and how seem to--"

"Uh, sorry I asked, heh." Taichi said. "Anyways, Sora, Yamato, and me are making rafts to travel across the ocean, and I'm looking for some rope! Hey would you like to come with us?"

Izzy, still not looking up, "Oh no thank you, I'd rather continue with my research, but if you're looking for some rope there's some hanging over there." Izzy pointed to the corner of the tree house.

Taichi ran up to get the rope and was about to leave the tree house, "You sure Izzy?"

"Yeah I'm sure! Have fun!" Izzy replied.

"Alright then your loss! Bye!" Taichi said as he exited.

Taichi pulled out a list and looked at it to see what else was needed, he continued to walk on a road with wooden with panels without looking ahead of him.

Suddenly he bumped into his tall friend, Joe Kido, they both fell to the floor.

"Aah. Oh sorry Joe." Taichi chuckled as he got up from the floor and helped out his blue haired friend.

"Jeez Taichi you need to lay of those burgers." Joe joked when he looked down at his knee and saw that he had scraped it.

"Ahh, oh my god! I scraped my knee!" Joe panicked.

"Relax Joe, its just a little cut!" Taichi chuckled.

"That's not funny Taichi! What if it gets infected? Oh jeez I have to go home to clean it up, see ya!" Joe said as he ran off.

"Huh? Hey wait!" Taichi yelled.

The goggled head kid sighed and continued to look for supplies.

"Hmm next on the list…a large cloth!" Taichi exclaimed as he looked up only to see his other friend Mimi Tachikawa having a picnic on the beach with their younger friend Takeru 'T.K.' Takaishi.

Taichi walked up to them, "Hey guys! How you two doing?"

Mimi, with her large pink hat, looked up at Taichi "Hey Taichi! Want to join us?"

T.K. also looked up at Taichi, "Yeah why don't you join us? Mimi made this yummy food!"

"No thanks, I'm kind of busy right now!" Taichi answered as he noticed the large cloth that Mimi and T.K. were sitting on.

"Hey you think I can borrow that?" Taichi pointed to the cloth.

"What? But we're using it!" Mimi said.

"C'mon, I'll give it back later." Taichi said as he started to pull on the cloth.

"Taichi no!" Mimi yelled, but it was too late, Taichi pulled the cloth hard and Mimi, T.K., and the food got flipped over.

Taichi stood there in triumph, but his smile soon faded when he saw an angry Mimi standing before him, "Uh-oh."

"Taichi Kamiya! You're going to regret that!" Mimi yelled.

"Uh. Heh. Sorry I got to go!" Taichi yelled as he ran off.

"Taichi come back here!" Mimi yelled as food dripped from her hair. T.K. merely laughed at the situation.

Taichi continued to run until he ran into a secret cave.

"Phew, I'll be safe here." Taichi chuckled.

Meanwhile, not far from there, Sora had finished with collecting her supplies and started to look for Taichi.

"Taichi? Where are you? Aah, we have to get ready for tomorrow!"

Taichi was in the secret cave that he and Yamato found when they were small. He was staring at some drawings on the wall and remembering when Sora also found it.

"_This place is mine and Yamato's! No one is suppose to come in here" _

"_Ooh how cool"_

"_Sora, I'll let in because you-you're special."_

Taichi chuckled and started to draw on the wall like the old days. Suddenly he heard a chilling voice.

"This world has been connected…"

"Hey! Who—are you?!" Taichi exclaimed.

Taichi turned to see a shadowy figure in a brown coat that covered its face.

The shadowy figure ignored Taichi and continued to talk.

"Tied to the darkness…soon to be completely eclipsed…"

"Wh-what do you want? Why are you saying all this crap!"

"…Hey! Am talking to you!" Taichi impatiently demanded.

The shadowy figure said, "You know not what lies behind that door…you know nothing so you understand nothing…"

"Taichi?" Sora said, "What are you doing here?"

Taichi jumped and turned to see Sora standing behind him.

"Ah-Um-what? Nothing come on let's go!" Taichi yelled out nervously.

"Uh-Hey! What's wrong with you?" Sora exclaimed when she found herself being pushed out of the cave.

Taichi answered, "Uh-uh we have to get ready for tomorrow!"

"I know, I know! I got the mushrooms!" Sora exclaimed.

Taichi glanced back and saw that the figure was gone.

_That was creepy… _Taichi thought, while Sora, Yamato, and him were at the docks.

Sora exclaimed, "You two lazy bums need to make sure to wake up early tomorrow!"

"All right! See you tomorrow!" Taichi answered.

The sun set on the horizon…for the last time.

Taichi starting packing his things in a bag so he can take them the following day.

The door to his room opened, and in door way was his little sister, Kari.

"Oh hey Kari, what's up?" Taichi said while he kept packing.

"Big brother, are you really going to leave tomorrow, and leave us all alone?" Kari said in a sad voice.

Taichi stopped and looked up, "Yes Kari I am leaving, but don't worry I'll be back, I promise."

"Pinky promise?" She held out her tiny finger, "Heh, pinky promise." Taichi agreed.

"Besides you wont be completely alone, T.K. and the others will still be here." Taichi told her.

"Yeah I guess so…" Kari said.

A loud thunderclap filled the room. They both jumped and took a look out the window.

"What the? The last thing we need is to lose our raft, I'm going to go check it out!" Taichi exclaimed.

"I'll go with you!" Kari said hopefully.

"No Kari, you stay here other wise you'll catch a cold." Taichi said, then he climbed out the window and ran to the docks to check out the raft.

"Humph, I'm a big girl, I won't get sick." Kari muttered and ran downstairs to catch up with her brother.

Back at the beach, with the rain pounding on him, Taichi heard some rowboats rattling in the wind. "_Those were Yamato and Sora's boats. I wonder if they're here?"_

Taichi ran of to the pier, as he did, black shadows started to form where he was once standing.

Taichi reached the Pier and saw Yamato standing there as if the horrendous storm didn't bother him at all.

"Yamato! Yamato, is Sora with you? Yama-"

Yamato turned around and had a dark sneer on his face. Almost instantly the ground around him burst into energy of darkness.

"Yamato?!"

The dark energy started to engulf Yamato as he held out a helping hand.

"Taichi, come with me…don't worry Sora is coming as well…don't fear the darkness Taichi."

"Yamato…" Taichi held out his hand as far as he could but the dark energy was swallowing him.

"Big brother! No!" Kari watched helplessly, and ran towards the direction of Taichi.

By the time Kari reached the spot where Taichi was it was too late. "Taichi!"

Taichi was surrounded by darkness and he floated aimlessly. _There's nothing, everything's black. _

Suddenly a flash of light nearly blinded him and he found himself in the secret hideout.

There before his eyes he saw Sora standing in front of a door he had never seen before.

"Sora?!" Taichi yelled.

Sora turned slowly and said weakly, "Tai…chi…"

She started to walk slowly to him when suddenly the door flew open and an enormously strong gust of wind blew Sora into Taichi's way.

Taichi opened his arms to catch her and yelled, "Sora!"

When their bodies hit she disappeared.

Taichi was shocked, but had little time to react, as the darkness tried to swallow him again.

Suddenly he heard a voice. _Don't be afraid._

Taichi looked around to see who it was, when a two blinding lights flashed before him.

A large Key appeared in one hand and a digital device in the other.

_You possess the strongest weapon in the universe_

* * *

Back at the Angelic Castle, Wizardmon, Agumon, Angewomon, Lilymon, and Guilmon went to the basement of the floor, where a special spacecraft was.

Angewomon said, "Please be careful…also if you don't mind a special friend of mine shall be accompanying you, sir Bokomon?"

"Please do not worry your majesty, I Bokomon will be tagging along." A small gnome-like digimon said happily jumping while accidentally stepping on Wizardmon's toe.

"Hey watch it will you?!" Wizardmon exclaimed, "We'll be fine."

"You can count on us!" Agumon said saluting his majesty. Agumon was actually oddly excited, he did not know why but he knew this adventure would change his life.

Wizardmon, Agumon, Bokomon, and Guilmon boarded the ship, and took off.

Lilymon exclaimed, "Be sure to bring the king back safe and sound!" as the shipped disappeared in the sky.

* * *

Destiny Islands was quickly being swallowed by darkness while Taichi examined his weapon.

"What is this? A sword? A Key?"

_The Keyblade…the power within you…_

"Keyblade?" Taichi wondered aloud.

Suddenly a gust of wind blew him out of the cave and out back to the beach.

While he struggled to get up he heard a scream, and he recognized it, "Kari!"

Kari was frozen with fear for what was in front of her.

Taichi looked up to see a gigantic black monster with a huge eyeball protruding from its body; it had a blank, yellow glow in its eye.

Taichi got up and reached to where Kari was. "Get away from here! I'll take care of this…somehow."

"No Taichi I am going to—look out!" Kari shrieked.

"Wahh" Taichi yelled. The huge monster was swinging its arms and tail at them. Taichi ran around and dodged the monster's attacks. Suddenly it sank its hand on the ground and jelly like creatures started to come out.

"Oh great! Now what do I do?" Taichi yelled into the wind.

_Don't be afraid._

"I have no choice then!" and as he said that Taichi started to swing his keyblade at the monsters, and it worked, they were disappearing.

"Tai! Help me!" The jellies were surrounding Kari.

"Oh no!" Tai exclaimed, "What should I do? Maybe if I get rid of the big one the others will go away."

The monster swung its arms at Taichi and he saw an opportunity to hit it. "You're face is wide open!" Tai exclaimed as he hit the monster. It was hit with such force that it began to disinigrate.

"It worked!" Taichi yelled as he looked around the jelly monsters were retreating.

"Want another one?! Here you go—" Taichi was cut off, as the ground under him and Kari began to split.

Kari and Taichi were swept into the air and being sucked up into the sky in a tornado-like vortex.

Kari and Taichi held hands tightly.

"Don't let go Kari! Don't let go!" "I won't Tai, I won't!", but the force of the wind was too great, and they lost grasp of each other and were sucked up into the black sky.


	3. Traverse Town

**A/n: I also updated this chapter. But not by much lol. Just checking a few spelling errors and adding minor details. Enjoy :D**

* * *

Wizardmon, Agumon, Bokomon, and Guilmon were walking down the streets of Traverse Town, when Agumon looked up and saw something peculiar.

"Oh? … Wizardmon look! A star is going out!"

Wizardmon also looked up and said with a concerned look, "We must find the human with the key right away!"

"Let's hurry!" Bokomon said.

Guilmon didn't seem to be paying much attention at all he caught a peculiar smell that got him all excited, and he ran off in a different direction.

"Hey where did Guilmon go?" Wizardmon said looking around.

The non-speaking digimon continued to follow the smell, until he found his target.

Taichi was laid on a wall knocked out; he started to stir, his head was aching, and he felt nauseous, "Hgn…wha…AHH!" Taichi yelped when he felt a large tongue lick him, and covered him in saliva.

"What's going on?! …AHH! A-a lizard?"

Guilmon started to jump around in excitement and ran off.

"Uh..Hey wait a minute!" Taichi said, "Great… where am I? Where should I go?"

He started to look around and went around the corner and stopped in his tracks.

"Ahh! M-monsters?!" Taichi yelled in fear but the monsters didn't seem to notice him. He didn't know whether to scream or run he just stood there.

He saw all sorts of creatures walking around, a boulder like creature, large talking plants, a small bomb-like creature with arms, and small colorful jelly creatures all clustered in a corner.

The creatures seem to be in a hurry to get to places and didn't seem to notice Taichi at all.

"What is this place and where are all the people? Huh? What is this?" Taichi asked himself and saw a device on his belt and noticed that he was holding the keyblade still.

"Oh great so I wasn't dreaming…I'll just have a look around then." Taichi said as he walked into the streets.

Not far from Taichi, in a dark corner a tall man stood there, and behind him was a large lion-like monster.

"Well, well Leomon, looks like he's finally arrived, the holder of the keyblade."

* * *

"Hgnn…uh…."

"Look she's waking up!"

"Huh? Where am I?" Kari's eyes slowly opened and saw two blurry figures in front of her, a pink one and a white one.

"Hello child, how are you feeling?" an angelic voice said.

Kari's vision cleared and saw an angel speaking to her.

"Oh… oh my! Have I died? Am I in heaven?" Kari asked curiously.

"Wow she must've hit her head hard! Tee hee, no little girl, your in The Angelic Castle! You fell out of the sky and landed on me, and I have the bump to prove it." Lilymon explained.

"Child, do you remember where you came from?" Angewomon asked.

Kari kept looking around examining the bedroom and said, "I'm from Destiny Islands, and the last thing I remember was I was being sucked up into the sky with my… brother! Oh no! Where is Taichi?!" Kari cried.

"Calm yourself child. If you landed in our world, your brother must've landed in another world, he should be safe." Angewomon explained.

"Oh… I hope you're right…" Kari said sadly, and then it hit her, "Hey if am not dead? What are you gu--?" She was interrupted when a beeping sound came from her short's pocket.

She pulled it out and examined it, it was a digital device, and both Angewomon and Lilymon exclaimed out loud, "Oh a digivice!"

"A what?" Kari asked, Angewomon and Lilymon, then sat down with Kari and started to explain everything to the little child.

"That's a digivice, and Tamers usually carry them with their Digimon partner—that's we are! Digimon, Digital Monsters!" Lilymon gladly explained.

"There are many worlds out there, with many digimon, good and evil, and right now something terrible must be happening. But do not worry child, you shall be safe here in this castle." Angewomon explained.

"Hmm… am still confused." Kari said.

"Don't worry we'll explain more later! Right now just follow me, you must be starving!" Lilymon said as she pulled Kari out of the room.

_Taichi… I hope you're okay… _

* * *

"Kari!" Taichi suddenly realized she was not there, "Maybe she's somewhere around here too!"

"Hello little boy, new around here?" A strange woman asked Taichi, "Come here I'll show you around..."

Taichi was glad he found another human, but he knew something wasn't right "No thanks, I'll be fine!"

"Don't be shy!" The woman said squeezing Taichi's cheek tightly, a dark shadow was forming behind her.

Taichi started to panic and yelled, "Am not shy!" while he focused on the shadow behind her.

Suddenly the shadow turned into a dark, purple creature, with tentacle-like feet under its head, and long arms.

Its arm dove into the woman's chest, as the woman screamed the creature pulled out her heart.

"Her heart?" Taichi exclaimed, "She's disappearing!"

The heart disappeared in the creature's hand, and more shadows formed around Taichi.

"It the same creatures from the island!' Taichi exclaimed, he knew these monsters were different from the ones he saw earlier; these had an eerie feeling to them. They had discolored skins, and a blank, yellow stare in their eyes.

Taichi started to run to the closest building, ran inside and slammed the door shut.

"Phew, huff-puff" Taichi panted.

"Welcome!" a deep voice said.

"Hey kid you don't look like a customer! And if you're not a customer… get out!" the man said annoyingly.

The door suddenly banged, and Taichi kept holding it back.

The man said, "It them again huh? Darn heartless digimon…" he walked towards the door to open it.

"Move!"

"Wait! Don't! If you open the door--" Taichi yelled, as he was being pushed aside.

The man opened the door and pulled out a tiny box-like machine, and pushed a button.

Suddenly a huge beam of light burst from it and hit the heartless digimon, and the man exclaimed, "You're bad for business creeps!!"

"There we go…"

"Hey kid, you new around here? Where'd you come from?" The man asked.

"Hey, am not a kid! The name is Taichi!"

"Right, Right! Nice to meet ya' Taichi." The man said, then he continued, "The heartless digimon are digimon who eat people's hearts…haven't seen them in this part of town for a while… they must of found something delicious around here."

"Hey gramps! Is this another world? I was on an island, the next thing I know I'm in this town, and I've lost my friends and sister too…Yamato…Sora…and Kari!" Taichi asked.

The man started to explain; "Well this place is Traverse Town, a place for people and digimon alike who've lost their home. You're friends are probably heading this way too, you should look around town."

"Okay…" Taichi said gloomily.

"Here! Take this rice cake, eat it, and come back anytime you need help!"

"Uh gramps…" Taichi started.

"Don't call me gramps! The name is Cid!" Cid exclaimed.

"Thanks Gramps!" Taichi said as he walked out the store and back into the streets.

He wandered around a while, until he heard a voice that stopped him in his tracks.

"They'll keep coming after you… as long you wield the keyblade."

A tall man came from the shadows followed by a large lion-like creature.

"I'm sorry, but you're going to have to take a little nap."

"Wha…? Wait who are—" but before Taichi could finish his sentence, everything went black.

Taichi started to stir, and saw a face… a familiar face.

"Oh…Sora?"

"Sora? Who's that? My name is Yuffie!" The girl was not Sora, but a girl dressed as a ninja. And he was in bedroom he did not recognize.

"Squall I think you over did it!" Yuffie said.

"Yeah Squall!" "Yeah Squall" Two smaller voices piped in, they were two round creatures with bandanas, one with red, the other purple.

Then the man's voice was heard, "That's Leon!"

* * *

"Leon!" "Leomon!" "Where are you?!"

Wizardmon, Agumon, and Bokomon yelled.

"I wonder where he is?" Agumon asked.

"This town is enormous! If we do not hurry we'll never find the key." Wizardmon said annoyed.

"Uh-huh"

* * *

"That Keyblade you are holding is what those heartless digimon are looking for," Leomon explained.

Leon started to talk, "I concealed you're heart so they won't find you."

"Hey wait a minute! Make sense! What is going on here?" Taichi demanded.

Suddenly the door started to bang loudly.

"Damn it, they're here already!" Leon exclaimed.

"Leon?!" Yuffie yelled.

"Go Yuffie! You, Kogamon, and Ninjamon go on ahead and distract them." Leon yelled.

"I'll explain later—just follow me!" Leon yelled at Taichi.

"What hey?!"

Leon ran through another door and went outside, Taichi followed.

Outside, the heartless digimon were already in battle with Leomon.

"There are so many of them!" Leomon yelled as he pulled out his sword and destroyed a few heartless digimon, "They're leader must be close by" he yelled back at Leon and Taichi.

Leon yelled at Taichi, "Let's go! You heartless digimon, don't bother with the small fry!"

Taichi felt insulted and yelled, "Small fry? …Hey wait!" Some heartless digimon started to surround him until he heard, "Help!!"

Taichi looked up and saw Agumon and Wizardmon engaged in battle with some heartless digimon on the balcony above him.

"Fight Agumon! Fight!" Wizardmon yelled.

"Am trying Wizardmon! But…Aahh! …Am falling!"

"Oh no! Hold on!" Wizardmon grabbed onto Agumon's claw but they both fell anyway.

"Ahh!" Taichi yelled as Wizardmon and Agumon fell right on top of him, "Oww…"

Wizardmon and Agumon's eyes lit up when they saw what Taichi was holding, "The Key!"

Suddenly the floor began to shake, and the light posts were blinking on and off, and a giant digimon fell from the sky. It was a large robotic digimon with a red bulb protruding from its body.

"It's a Mekanorimon!" Wizardmon yelled.

The Mekanorimon blasted a laser beam that Taichi narrowly dodged.

"We shall back you up!" Wizardmon yelled.

"Lets fight together!" Agumon yelled.

Mekanorimon blasted another laser that hit Taichi on the arm.

"Cure!" Wizardmon healed Taichi.

"Thanks!"

The giant Mekanorimon sent a few more attacks at them, which they successfully dodged.

"Pepper breath!" Agumon launched an attack.

"Thunder Ball!" Wizardmon also launched an attack.

Both of their attacks hit Mekanorimon on the arms and left it wide open.

"Here's the final…Blow!" Then Taichi launched a finale attack with his keyblade and hit Mekanorimon right n the chest, flashes started to protrude from Mekanorimon's body and he dissolved in an explosion.

Leon, Yuffie, and their digimon watched in awe.

"Wow he's pretty good!" Yuffie exclaimed.

…………………………….

"You were looking for me…?" Taichi asked.

"Yes, they too have been searching for the wielder of the keyblade." Leon explained.

"Hey why don't you come with us? We can travel to other worlds in our ship!" Agumon said happily.

"… Yamato, Sora, and Kari?" Taichi wondered aloud.

"We'll find them too!" Wizardmon said, unsurely.

"Really?" Agumon muttered.

"Who knows… but we need him to find the king!" Wizardmon muttered back.

"Taichi go with them… Especially if you'd like to find your friends." Leon told him.

"… Al right." Taichi said sadly.

"Hey you can't come along with a face like that! No frowning! No sad faces okay!" Agumon told Taichi.

"You must smile! This ship is fueled with happy faces!" Wizardmon said.

"Happy faces huh?" Taichi said solemnly, "Like this?!" He suddenly changed expressions and made a goofy face at them.

"That''s a silly face!" Agumon burst out laughing.

"Al right I'll go!" Taichi said happily.

"Taichi… you also have a digivice. You must also find you're digital partner, to help you" Leon said, "Although, he might be closer than you think." He said eyeing Agumon.

"Huh?" Taichi asked.

"Never mind, you must leave now." Leon explained.

"Uh-huh… Hey who are you guys anyway?" Taichi turned to his new fellow companions.

"I am Wizardmon"

"I'm Agumon!"

"I'm Taichi!"

"All for one and one for all!" The three of them put their hands together joyously.

"Hey! Hold on!" a voice said. Bokomon ran up to the three new friends.

"Huff…Puff… Hey! Wizardmon, Agumon you two left me behind! Am part of the team too even though I don't fight!"

"Bokomon!" he yelled as he slapped his hand onto the others as well.

Everyone, except for Leon and Leomon, laughed.

…………………………

Far off in a dark castle, in the darkest room, there were little holograms of Wizardmon, Agumon, and Taichi on a table.

A voice of dark silhouette of a large bull-like figure came from one side of the table; it spoke in a rough voice "Did you see that? That brat took down that giant heartless digimon."

"The power of the keyblade is enormously strong, that kid's strength is not his own." A deep voice spoke in the darkness, only its glowing blue fire on its head could be seen in the dark.

"Turn him into a heartless. Then our troubles will be over." A female voice spoke in a southern-like accent spoke.

"Argh… those two are the King's lackeys. A couple of dirty rats by the looks of them!" a male fourth voice said.

"Wahaha, your no prize yourself!" A fifth spooky voice commented.

"Shut up you—"

"Silence!" An elegant voice boomed from the corner of the room.

A tall elegant digimon, in the shape of a woman, walked to the table and into the light, her violet robes fluttered at each step.

"The blade has chosen him…Will he conquer the darkness? Or will it devour him?"

"Either way he could be quite useful… Ha ha ha."

* * *

"Alright lets get going!" Taichi said excitedly.

"Where's the ship? The port?" he asked anxiously.

"Hold on Taichi! We will be traveling to many places…but you cannot tell anyone that we are traveling from another world." Wizardmon said.

"Huh? Why?" Taichi asked.

"The world border needs to be protected." Agumon said informatively.

"Urgh…the world ORDER!" Wizardmon corrected him.

Leomon explained even more, "The order of the worlds is being disrupted… due to the heartless digimon."

"I got it!" Taichi said, "What's the difference between them and regular digimon anyway?"

Leon suddenly answered, "The digimon heartless are digimon without hearts. A researcher named Ansem filed reports on the heartless digimon."

"I think that those reports might help solve this problem but…" Yuffie said, then continued, "the reports are scattered everywhere, in different worlds, and we can't find it all."

"Hmm, maybe the King--" Agumon started.

"Right, he probably went looking for the report." Wizardmon finished.

"They feed off the darkness in people and digimon's hearts… Watch yourself!" Leon warned, "The darkness is everywhere."

* * *

In a far off new world, Yamato looked around at his new environment.

"Where… Am I?"


	4. Wonderland

A/N: yeah its been a while. lol. Well heres the new chapter! Our heroes are now in Wonderland! Hmm I wonder what encounters they will meet? lol.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Wow, this is your ship?" Taichi questioned.

Taichi, Wizardmon, Agumon, and Bokomon enetered a small but spacious ship and Taichi started to mess around with every little device he could get his hands on.

"Ooh look at this, check this out, cool!" Taichi said excitedly zooming from place to place.

Suddenly Taichi was slapped in the face, "That's enough! Will you stop touching everything you see?"

"Ow…Huh?" Taichi rubbed his head in agony.

"Down here! We're trying to keep this place clean!" Taichi looked down and saw two small chick heads that were in a rush cleaning the parts that Taichi had touched, the one that yelled at him had a yellow beak.

"So don't make a mess okay?" the second chick digimon with a red beak said.

"Those two are Chicchimon, but we call them Chic and Pick to tell them apart. They're the mechanics of the ship." Wizardmon explained.

"Hey don't call us 'those'." Chic yelled. "Nice to meet you!" Pick said happily.

"Take off your shoes when you enter the cockpit!" Chic yelled at Taichi.

As everyone got into their seats and put on their seatbelts, Wizardmon turned and said, "Everyone ready…? Blast Off!"

The ship suddenly blasted off at a high speed into the sky, "Whoa!" Taichi yelped, as he all of a sudden felt motion sickness.

He slowly turned to his right and saw the Traverse Town world get smaller and smaller, as they kept going deeper into space, then saw some star clusters and realized how beautiful they were, "Amazing! …If only the others could see this…"

He started to drift off into nostalgic memories when suddenly, "We're here!" Wizardmon exclaimed.

"Huh? Already?" Taichi asked and look to the front of the ship, there he saw a world getting bigger and bigger as they got closer, the world was bright, colorful, and had a castle protruding from one side of it, the castle reminded Taichi of Chess pieces.

"Hmm, it says here this world is called Wonderland." Agumon said as he examined a map on a computer screen.

"Wow I can't wait!" Taichi said excitedly as he ran to the door.

"Taichi, wait!" Wizardmon yelled in a panic.

Taichi opened the door and suddenly realized there was no floor underneath him.

"Crap!" Taichi exclaimed.

As he started to fall Wizardmon and Agumon tried to grab him, but failed. And they all ended up falling together.

"AHHHHH" the three of them screamed.

Chic, Pick, and Bokomon stared out the cockpit's window.

"What do you know? There they go…" Bokomon said kind of amused. "We'll park the ship!!" He yelled as the three friends continued to fall.

Wizardmon, Agumon, and Taichi landed fell rapidly down a hole, and as they kept falling they saw strange things floating around them.

Chairs, pictures, books, and furniture, eventually they landed with a loud bang onto the floor in small circular room.

"OUCH!" exclaimed Taichi rather lately.

* * *

Not far from where those three where a white PawnChessmon was running, running for its life through the forest.

It was running, and dodging trees, rocks, mushrooms, giant flowers, until it tripped on an uplifted root.

*Huff Puff * the PawnChessmon panted as it frantically looked around in a panic.

Seeing that no one was chasing it, it sighed in relief and collapsed on the floor. "Phew"

Suddenly he saw a long, skinny, shadow in front of him and he froze with fear.

"Well, well, well. Did you really think you would, get away?" a booming female voice asked.

PawnChessmon simply shuddered with fear.

"ALL WAYS, ARE MY WAYS! AND I WILL NOT ALLOW FAILURES HERE! NOW ITS OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" the voice boomed.

"No your majesty please!" the PawnChessmon whimpered.

With a sudden whip, from a long staff, across PawnChessmon's neck, he disinigrated and was no more.

"Now to deal with that wretched girl."

* * *

Taichi, Wizardmon, and Agumon sat on the floor of the small circular room, rubbing their heads… and tails.

"Ow, how come were always landing on our—" Agumon started but was interrupted by Wizardmon, "Quiet!"

"Now come on! We must conti—"

"Oh me, Oh my!" Wizardmon was stomped on by a small white & green bunny digimon.

"Hey! Watch where you—"

"We're here we should be there!" Wizardmon was stomped on by another bunny digimon, this one was brown and pink.

"Ooh look at the pretty bunnies." Wizardmon said with a dizzy look on his face as Taichi and Agumon caught him from falling.

"She'll have our heads for sure!" the brown one yelled at the white one.

"We're late! We're late! We're late!" both of them screamed and ran out the room.

"What was that?" Taichi asked.

"Hmm looked like a Terriormon and Lopmon!" Agumon said.

"Ugh… lets follow them." Wizard said as he rubbed his head.

"Hold on you darn digimon!" Wizardmon yelled as the trio chased Lopmon and Terriormon.

They continued to chase them until they ran into a bizarre looking room, and the bunnies were nowhere in sight.

"Hey where'd they go?" Taichi asked out loud.

The trio heard high pitch squeaks. "We're here we should be there!"

Taichi looked down and saw that the two bunny digimon had somehow shrunk, and ran into a hole in the wall of the room.

"Hey wait!" Taichi yelled, "Argh, how'd they get so tiny?"

Wizardmon had been examining the room and saw two bottles on a small table that said: _Drink me!_

"Hmm… maybe this will help." Wizardmon pondered as he handed the bottle to Taichi.

Hesitating a bit Taichi took a gulp of the substance and almost immediately shrunk down, Agumon and Wizardmon followed.

"Come on let's go!" Taichi said as he ran towards the whole on the wall.

"Wait up!" Agumon and Wizardmon yelled after the keyblade master.

Taichi and the gang were now in a maze-like garden.

"Woah, its so nice and green here!" Taichi said outloud.

Suddenly they heard a loud scream to which they rushed to see what it was.

When they got to their destination they hid behind some hedges to watch what was going on.

Before them was a court. Surrounding the court they saw black and white KnightChessmon, Lopmon and Terriormon on a podium, a rather small looking Chessmon with a crown on its head, a tall slender-looking Chessmon at the front, and to their surprise a little blonde girl in a blue dress standing before the digimon, accompanying her was a small blue digimon by the name of Wanyamon. It was a head with cat-like ears and a small tail.

"Hmm I wonder what is going on?" Wizardmon whispered, as his question was answered.

"Well?! Are we going to start the trial or not?!" the slender QueenChessmon yelled at the two bunny digimon.

The two digimon jumped and pulled out a scroll in which they both started to read at the same time.

"The prisoners Alice and Wanyamon are to be charged with attempt of theft of her majesty's heart, while playing a game of crochet as well as tormenting, annoying, and—"

They were suddenly cut off by QueenChessmon, "NEVERMIND ALL THAT! Get to the part where I lose my temper." She said in a sweet voice.

"What a loon." Agumon snickered.

Lopmon and Terriormon rushed to the end of the scroll, "Thereby causing the queen to lose her temper!"

QueenChessmon suddenly chuckled evilly, "Are you ready for your sentence my dear?"

"Sentence?" Alice asked, "but we've done absolutely nothing wrong! We did not try to steal your heart or anything whatsoever. Just because your the queen doesn't give you the right to be so mean!" Wanyamon nodded in agreement.

Everyone in the court gave tiny gasps.

"Oh no, this can't be good." Taichi said as he got up and headed for the trial. "Taichi what are you doing?!" Wizardmon hissed.

QueenChessmon stood up from her throne and yelled "OFF WITH HER--"

"Hold on one minute!" Taichi had interrupted her.

"What treachery is this?! Who are you?!" QueenChessmon yelled at Taichi as she saw that Wizardmon and Agumon were following him.

"Uh. We know who the REAL culprits are!" Taichi said nervously.

"Yeah it's the Heart--" Agumon started to say as Wizardmon shut his mouth, "Pipe down! You can't just go blabbing all sorts of information to loons like these!"

"If you give us a chance we'll bring the culprits to you!"

"The sentence has already been said and I WILL NOT--" QueenChessmon started until her tiny husband, KingChessmon, interrupted her.

"Consider my dear! It would make a most interesting trial if they were to bring the 'real' culprit. Couldn't they bring just one or two? Hmm?" KingChessmon said in a cheery voice.

QueenChessmon sighed, "Oh all right. BUT GET ON WITH IT!" she screamed at the trio.

Alice and Wanyamon were being taken to a small cage.

The trio ran up to her, "Don't worry we'll find the culprits!"

The cage started to rise up as Alice told them, "Thank you so very much! Be sure to ask Ponchomon for help, he lives in the woods!"

Wanyamon piped in, "Careful though, he can be quite confusing!!"

The curtains surrounding them suddenly closed, "No speaking to the suspects." A Black KnightChessmon informed the trio.

"Lets go guys!" Taichi said as they headed for an entrance to the forest, as they assumed.

The forest was stunning, giant trees, mushrooms, and flowers surrounded the place.

"Woah." Taichi exclaimed. He then sighed, "Great when we need them, there's not a heartless digimon in sight!"

"Shh. You hear that?" Wizardmon said. Singing could be heard in the distance, but it seemed to be getting closer.

"_All the mimsy were the borogroves, And the momeraths outgrabe…" _

"What is that?!" Agumon asked while frantically looking around.

Suddenly a strange looking digimon appeared before them.

It looked like a small cactus with a giant sombrero on its head and it was wearing a poncho.

"Who are you?!" Wizardmon exclaimed.

It looked at the trio and smiled, "Poor Alice. Soon to lose her head, and she is not guilty of a thing, as for Wanyaman…soon to lose his tail!" the strange digimon giggled as he faded out and appeared somewhere else.

"If you know where the culprits are tell us!" Taichi yelled.

"Ponchomon has all the answers—but doesn't always tell." Ponchomon said slyly.

"We don't have exactly much time, y'know!" Taichi said starting to get annoyed.

"Very well…" Ponchomon said as he faded out.

"Ahh, good for nothing--" Wizardmon started as he was hit on the head with a pink box, "Ouch!"

The trio then heard Ponchomon's voice, "What you are looking for is in there. Don't say Ponchomon doesn't help the weak! _All the mimsy were the borogroves, And the momeraths outgrabe…" _

"What a creepy guy." Agumon said.

"Hmm, I wonder what--" Taichi opened the box when a Keramon jumped out and headed for the court. "Crap! Come on guys!" Taichi yelled as the trio chased the culprit.

QueenChessmon was resting on her throne when she saw Keramon heading her way. "What on earth?!"

"There's your culprit your majesty!" Taichi yelled as he turned to his digi friends, "Go!"

"Pepper Breath!" "Thunderball!" the digimon yelled as they destroyed the Keramon that was going to attack the Queen.

"This cannot be!" The queen snarled.

"Alright now let Alice and Wanyamon go!" Taichi yelled as he headed for the cage.

"No wait!" QueenChessmon yelled.

Using his keyblade, Taichi was able to get the cage to come down after that he opened the curtain only to find the cage empty.

"Alice?!" Wanyamon?!" everyone exclaimed.

* * *

End of Ch.4 next Chapter will conclude Wonderland. :D thanks for reading!


	5. QueenChessmon's Wrath

A/N Here's the next Chapter! Hope you guys enjoy! Please Review~!! Its my first fic so I'd like to hear your views~! :D

* * *

Alice and Wanyamon were no longer in the cage.

Infuriated QueenChessmon screamed, "WHERE ARE THEY?! FIND THEM YOU FOOLS! OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!!"

"Yipes!" Agumon yelled, "Let's get out of here!"

The trio ran for their lives to as they entered and hid in the forest.

"Phew, what crazy queen they have here!" Taichi sighed.

"What could have happened to Alice though?" Wizardmon asked.

"Do you think the--" Agumon started when Ponchomon appeared before them.

"Oh pooh. It seems you were too late. Now the shadow digimon have gone and taken Alice and Wanyamon far away!" Ponchomon told the trio, as he disappeared and reappeared on a tree.

"Well where are the heartless then?" Taichi asked.

"This way? That way? Does it matter? Left, right, up, down." Ponchomon then continued, "You might find more shadows in the bizarre room, and there you might find the heart that was sought for, that now may be now under control of the shadow digimon."

Ponchomon then gave them a mischievous smile and disappeared.

"Well that helped a lot!" Taichi said as he scratched his head.

"Hold on a second…the bizarre room he mentioned, it probably could be that room we were in earlier, we should head back!" Wizardmon exclaimed.

"Are you nuts?! With that crazy queen trying cut off our heads?! No way!" Agumon yelled.

"We don't have any other choice though Agumon!" Taichi said, "We'll just have to sneak back in!"

The trio returned very carefully snuck back into the courtroom only to find it empty.

"Where is everyone?" Wizardmon asked.

"Well I'm not waiting to find out, let's head back to the room, come on!" Taichi exclaimed. As the trio headed for the hole in the wall, Taichi smiled, his heart was pounding, he was sweating, but had never felt more courageous in his life.

As the trio entered the bizarre room they collapsed on the floor. "We made it!"

"Don't you rest just yet!" a voice was heard; Taichi looked up only to see it was Ponchomon speaking on the table.

The trio got up and went to see what information Ponchomon had for them.

"Remember the heart I spoke of? Though she can be as mad as a Hatter, her heart did not allow the shadows to consume it. But that does not mean that the shadows could not control her!" Ponchomon said as he pointed behind the heroes, and he disappeared without a trace.

Taichi, Agumon, and Wizardmon looked behind them only to see QueenChessmon standing before them. She stood still and did no seem to be her insane self. A black gear was stuck on her back; she stepped closer and closer to the heroes and pulled out her giant staff.

"Uh oh. Anyone else starting to miss the loony queen?" Taichi stammered.

QueenChessmon suddenly flung her weapon just barely missing Taichi and the gang.

"Pepper breath!" Agumon launched an attack that merely ricocheted off of QueenChessmon's armor.

"She's a mega-level digimon! How are we suppose to beat her?" Wizardmon exclaimed as he dodged another attack.

"Keep her distracted!" Taichi yelled as he ran behind her back holding his keyblade.

"Thunderball!" Wizardmon yelled, with a swift fling QueenChessmon threw back Wizardmon's attack with her staff hitting him directly in the chest.

Wizardmon yelled in pain, QueenChessmon suddenly hit Agumon with the end of her staff knocking the air out of him.

Taichi was inches away from her back when he suddenly hit QueenChessmon with his keyblade.

The force of the keyblade was so strong QueenChessmon staggered a little bit and caused her to drop her staff far from her reach.

She then swiftly looked straight at Taichi and headed for his direction at full speed.

Wizardmon was knocked out on the floor and Agumon was running in Taichi's direction as well, "Taichi run!"

Taichi held his keyblade tightly and waited for QueenChessmon so he could counter her attack, "I'll never run!"

In a split second QueenChessmon, with her long legs, kicked Taichi and slammed him into the wall and held him down with her feet leaving him wide open.

An energy ball started to form around her hands, as she was about to finish off Taichi.

Agumon ran with all his might to save his friend, "Taichi! Noo."

Taichi looked towards Agumon, his digivice he was carrying on his belt had started to glow, "Agumon!!"

At that moment Agumon started to glow and change his form.

"Agumon digivolve to… Greymon!"

The small lizard digimon that was once there, was now a gigantic dino lizard that was running straight into QueenChessmon.

QueenChessmon looked to her side and saw Greymon running straight at her.

Greymon rammed his head pushing QueenChessmon to the ground.

Wizardmon started to wake up and could not believe what he saw.

"Whaa…? Agumon digivolved?"

QueenChessmon landed facedown and revealed her back, which showed the black gear sticking out.

"That must be whats controlling her!" Taichi exclaimed as QueenChessmon stood up.

"Greymon, how about a little help?" Taichi asked as he jumped up to Greymon's back and head.

"Sure thing Taichi!" Greymon growled. "Nova Blast!" A gigantic fireball came out of Greymon and hit QueenChessmon directly in the chest.

Taichi jumped off Greymon's head and had his keyblade ready to attack the black gear.

"Playtime's over your majesty!"(LOL sorry about that) Taichi yelled as he struck the keyblade onto the black gear, which vaporized almost instantly.

QueenChessmon collapsed onto the floor and mumbled, "Off with their…head…s."

"Woo hoo!" cheered Taichi.

Wizardmon ran up to Taichi and Greymon.

"We did great Greymon!" Taichi complimented the giant beast.

"We sure did!" Greymon agreed as he started to glow and shrunk back into Agumon.

Wizardmon was still trying to compute to what had just happened while Taichi continued to celebrate and wave his keyblade around when suddenly the tip of the blade started to glow as a keyhole appeared on a brick in the wall.

"Huh what's that?" Taichi asked as the keyblade seem to start acting on its own, a beam of light exited from the end of the blade and everyone heard a loud click, as if something locked up.

"What was that?" Agumon asked.

"Oh my goodness! The Queen! The Queen!" The trio turned and saw a group of Chessmon digimon, being led by KingChessmon, circling around QueenChessmon.

"Eep. Time to go!" Taichi said as he grabbed Wizardmon and Agumon and started to climb the chair next to table that had the two little bottles.

"Oooh…." QueenChessmon muttered, "Someone's head is going to roll for this!" she said as stood up, the rest of the Chessmon ran behind her as she looked up directly at Taichi and the gang.

"Hurry up and drink it!" Wizardmon yelled at Taichi.

"Yours--!!" QueenChessmon started until she stopped and saw the trio grow at an alarming rate.

"Thank Goodness!" Wizardmon said relieved as a curious Taichi bent down to see the Chessmon panic.

QueenChessmon was holding up KingChessmon as a shield.

"Huh. I don't know why we were so afraid of you, all of you are nothing but a bunch of chess pieces!" Taichi said as he picked up a KnightChessmon and accidentally dropping him., "Whoops, heheh."

"Let's go Taichi." Agumon said as the trio headed out the door they first entered.

Upon exiting the room QueenChessmon fainted abruptly, which was followed by many screams, "The Queen! The Queen!"

The trio entered the small circular room they had fallen into when they first arrived at Wonderland, and the three looked straight up the hole.

"Now what?" Taichi asked.

Wizardmon, meanwhile, pulled out of his pocket, which looked like a small walkie-talkie. "Chic, Pick beam us up!"

Suddenly the heroes where surrounded by a beam of light that transported them back to the ship.

"Ho ho ho. Looks like you three made it back in one piece!" Bokomon said in a cheery voice.

"Wipe your feet on the mat!" Chic nagged.

Taichi collapsed on a chair, "Phew that was one loony world!"

"Hold on a minute! Before we leave, Agumon what happened? One minute you're yourself, then suddenly you're a overgrown gecko!" Wizardmon asked frantically.

"Well…I uh digivolved!" Agumon said happily. "I saw Taichi was in trouble and I felt this warm courageous feeling here," he pointed to his heart, "and I could feel it coming from Taichi as well!"

"I felt that too!" Taichi added, "Plus the digivice started to beep and glow as well."

"Goodness gracious! This is fascinating news!" Wizardmon said excitedly.

"Taichi, remember what Leon said back in Traverse town? About you looking for your digimon partner? Well looks like you found him!" Wizardmon nodded towards Agumon.

Taichi and Agumon looked at each other and smiled.

"All digimon can digivolve on their own, but at a much slower rate! If a digimon has a tamer they can digivolve faster and grow stronger than ever!" Wizardmon continued to explain in a wise tone.

"Slow down!" Bokomon complained as he wrote frantically in his journal this new information.

"Woah this is so awesome! Not only am I the keyblade master! I have my own digimon too!" Taichi laughed and hugged Agumon.

"We'll make a great team Taichi!" Agumon said.

"Ahem! Is story time over? We're ready for lift off!" Chic said as Pick was starting up the engine.

Everyone got into their seats and prepared to venture to the next world.

"_This is so neat! Just wait until Sora, Yamato, and the others hear this!"_ Taichi thought with a hopeful look on his face.

* * *

Next Chapter coming soon! :D


	6. Two Guardian Angels and a Demon

**A/n: Here is the next chapter in the story :D hope you enjoy!** **Review please~!**

* * *

"Oh big brother, I hope you are alright." Kari sighed as she stared out of the window in a bedroom at the Angelic Castle.

A knock was heard on the door, "May I come in?" Lilymon asked.

"Yes." Kari said sadly.

"Lookie-loo! I brought us some cupcakes Kari!" Lilymon said cheerfully only to frown when she saw the look on the child's face.

"What's wrong Kari?" Lilymon asked as she put down the cupcakes on a table, "Thinking about Taichi again huh?"

"Oh Lilymon, I'm just so worried. And I don't know what happened to my other friends either, and I wish I could do something!" Kari said as she sat on her bed.

"Kari cheer up! Everything will be alright, you'll see!" Lilymon comforted the little girl when suddenly.

"Child! Lilymon! I have the most wonderful news!" Angewomon entered the room holding a letter that had scribbled handwriting that looked like Bokomon's.

"What is it your majesty?" Kari asked.

"Sir Bokomon just sent this letter to us. He said Agumon, Wizardmon, and he are doing fine and they have found the keyblade master! You'll never believe who it is!" Angewomon said with a smile.

Kari was thinking for a moment when she suddenly smiled, "Is it Taichi?!"

Angewomon nodded, "Yes, your brother is the keyblade master, and with the aid of Wizardmon and Agumon, he is helping restore the worlds that have been affected by the heartless digimon."

"Well at least I know Taichi is alright," Kari smiled, "and my big brother is brave and will surely help restore the worlds quickly."

Kari looked out the window and said, "Hmm. I can't just sit here though. My big brother might need me, he has a hard enough time making breakfast by himself…"

The little girl then turned to Angewomon and Lilymon, "Please can you help get out of here so I can search for him? You said that Wizardmon and Agumon used a ship, maybe there's another one I can use?"

"What? You can't go by yourself!" Lilymon exclaimed.

"Why not?" Kari then pulled out her digivice. "After all you said if I had one of these that I am a tamer! So can't one of you two come along and be my digimon partner?"

"Uh that's not exactly how it works." Lilymon said.

Angewomon explained even further, "A tamer cannot simply choose a digimon partner. Every tamer has a digimon that is destined to be with them and vice-versa."

"We could go with you, but then who would look after the castle?" Lilymon said.

"Oh… I have to do something though!" Kari exclaimed.

The Kari, Angewomon, and Lilymon stood there quietly when suddenly a large explosion shook the castle.

"What is that?!" Lilymon exclaimed.

The three friends ran out into the gardens to see the commotion.

A small turtle-like digimon was running up to them.

"Your majesty! Miss Lilymon!" it exclaimed.

"Kamemon! What was that noise?" Angewomon asked.

"One of the villagers, Tyranomon, was attacking the town, but is now heading this way!" Kamemon exclaimed.

Suddenly the wall that surrounded the garden collapsed to reveal Tyranomon, a large red dinosaur, its pupils were small and seem to be on a rampage.

It moved its head in the direction of Angewomon, Lilymon, and Kari.

Angewomon stepped forward, "Tyranomon! What has gotten into you?"

Tyranomon did not seem to hear Angewomon, "Mega Napalm!" it exclaimed.

"Your Majesty look out!" Lilymon cried.

Angewomon quickly dodged the attack, "You leave me no choice. I will not allow you to harm anyone!"

Lilymon turned to Kari, "You stay here Kari! I must go help her!"

Lilymon flew up to Tyranomon and unleashed an attack. "Flower Cannon!"

Tyranomon grunted in pain as it aimed an attack at Lilymon. "Mega Napalm!"

"Woah" Lilymon said, as she merely dodged the attack. "_This is going to be harder than I thought_."

"Heaven's Charm!" Angewomon cried as a holy light hit Tyranomon in the chest that slammed onto a wall.

Tyranomon stood up and let out another attack at Lilymon that hit her.

"Lilymon!" Kari cried as she ran up to her fairy friend.

"Kari get out of here its dangerous!" Lilymon said, but Tyranomon was heading straight for them.

As Tyranomon ran straight for Lilymon and Kari it had its back turned to Angewomon and revealed a black gear on its back.

"My goodness what is that?" Angewomon asked.

She flew up into the sky and prepared and attack, "Celestial Arrow!"

The arrow quickly swept through the air and hit the gear on Tyranomon's back, instantly destroying it.

Tyranomon screamed as he fell on some bushes.

"Nice shot your majesty!" Lilymon said.

Angewomon then walked up to the fallen digimon, followed by Kari and Lilymon.

"That gear must have done something to Tyranomon that made it act in such a way." Angewomon said.

The red dinosaur started to stir. "Oh, my head!" It growled. It then sat up and looked around.

"How'd I end up here? And who did this mess?" it asked.

Lilymon flew up to Tyranomon's face and yelled, "You did!"

"Whaa! I would never do such a thing!" Tyranomon said in a panicked voice he then turned to Angewomon. "I would never do anything to harm the Queen."

"Do you remember anything before you ended up here mister Tyranomon?" Kari asked curiously at the large digimon.

Tyranomon wondered for a few seconds and answered, "Well I had just finished eating breakfast and I decided to go for a walk… when I heard this strange noise behind me. I turned to see what it was and I saw a black gear flying in the air heading straight towards me. I remember it hitting me then everything went blank… after that I woke up here."

Tyranomon stayed in deep thought and suddenly remembered something, "I do remember something come to think of it. It was like I was dreaming, I could only see the darkness, but I could hear a voice… it said to capture the princess."

"Princess? There are no princesses around here." Lilymon said.

"I wonder who that could be?" Kari asked as she looked up at Angewomon.

Angewomon walked around a bit and said, "What matters is that the rampage is over. It seems that gear was controlling you… but where could it have come from?"

Lilymon looked around the garden and sighed, "Look at this mess. You're going to help us right?" she asked Tyranomon.

Tyranomon nodded and blushed. "Again please forgive me for the way I was acting."

"Well we should get to it then!" Angewomon told them.

Suddenly the wall that Kari was standing in front of started to crumble and a huge piece of wall started to fall on her.

"Kari!" Angewomon yelled as she lunged forward and saved Kari from the crumbling wall.

"Angewomon. You saved me!" Kari said as she looked up at the angel digimon.

"Of course child…Kari. You may not have a digimon partner to protect you at the moment, but I will be here to protect you." Angewomon smiled down at the little girl.

She put down Kari and looked towards the direction of Lilymon, Kamemon, and Tyranomon. "Kamemon call everyone else! We have some rebuilding to do!"

* * *

"Yamato! Taichi! Sora?! Anybody?!" young T.K. yelled as he walked in a dark jungle. T.K. had landed in a dark jungle and has been stranded for a few days.

"I've been here I don't know how long… I'm scared…whaa! What is that?" T.K. jumped when he heard some rustling from a bush not far from there. A green goblin-looking monster hopped out from behind it.

"Ahh what is that?!" T.K. yelled.

"Huh? Grr. I am Goburimon, and you're in my territory!" Goburimon ran towards T.K. and slammed its club that barely missed the young boy.

T.K. screamed and started to run for his life, "Someone help me please!"

Not far from T.K's location, an angelic digimon was flying high above the trees. As it was flying it was reading a small piece of paper that read: _Ansem Report 4_.

"Hmm. What could this mean?" The Angel digimon said when he heard some yells for help.

The angel digimon flew down to see what the commotion was about, when he got to his destination he saw T.K. running while being chased by the Goburimon.

T.K. continued to run until he tripped over an uplifted root.

"I got you now kid!" Gouburimon yelled, T.K. covered his face until he felt something in front of him he looked up and saw an angelic figure standing before him.

"Stop! You will not harm this child Goburimon!" The angel stated.

"Urr. Stand aside angel boy! This kid was on my territory and now I must teach him a lesson!" Goburimon yelled.

"You leave me no choice then… Holy Slash!"

"Waa!" Goburimon yelled as he was shot back into the deeps of the jungle.

T.K. stood up and said, "Thank you so much Mr. angel… who are you anyways?"

The angel chuckled, "It was nothing little one. I am MagnaAngemon and you are?"

"T.K.! Uh… MagnaAngemon do you know where I am? I was on my Island home when this storm hit and I woke up here and I had this on me." T.K. pulled out a digivice.

"That is a digivice! That must mean… you're a tamer! But where is your digimon to defend you?" MagnaAngemon asked curiously.

"Huh? Digimon? I uh… I guess I don't have one… will you be my digimon?" T.K. asked.

"Heh. That's not exactly how it works…" MagnaAngemon explained rubbing his head.

"But then who will protect me if there are more digimon like that goblin one that was chasing me earlier?" T.K. asked in a sad voice.

"_He's right I can't just leave him all alone…"_ MagnaAngemon thought.

"Well, I can bring you along with me until we find you're family and friends." MagnaAngemon said to the young child.

T.K.'s eyes lit up, "Really? Gee thanks MagnaAngemon. But where are you going?"

"I'm searching for something, for the reason why the worlds are disappearing, like your island did." MagnaAngemon explained.

"My island disappeared? I hope everyone is okay…" T.K. said in almost a whisper.

MagnaAngemon bent down and lifted up T.K. and flew up into the sky, while accidentally dropping the paper he had earlier.

While in the sky MagnaAngemon opened a portal of light, "What is that?" T.K. asked.

"It's a portal that allows me to travel between worlds. But I will explain along the way, you must be hungry right? I know just the place to eat." MagnaAngemon said as he and T.K. went through the portal of light.

* * *

Far off in the dark castle that resided in a world called Hallow Bastion, five figures stood in a room silently while a sixth one stood in the balcony staring out.

Finally the bull-like figure broke the silence, "Lilithmon, the keybearer already sealed one of the keyholes."

The figure on the balcony turned to the rest of the figures, "There is no need to worry, there are still many worlds that still have their keyholes unlocked, and it will take them ages to find them."

The other figure with a southern accent spoke out, "Besides with the dear heartless digimon turning other digimon into heartless, it'll be a breeze. And those black gears were a fabulous touch to control those digimon with strong heart, that will eventually turn them into heartless." The figure cackled a sinister laugh.

"Although I was not expecting that wretched queen to survive that attack at the Angelic Castle" Lilithmon said.

"No matter" Lilithmon continued, "None of them are aware of our plans." Lilithmon laughed sinisterly, "Speaking of which." She said as she turned to see Alice and Wanyamon stumble their way.

"Where are we?" Alice asked in a scared voice.

"Welcome my dear." Lilithmon chuckled sinisterly.

Wanyamon stood in front of its tamer and yelled, "Stand back you! I won't let you do anything to Alice!"

"My, my, my! What a feisty little fellow we got here." Laughed the figure of the southern accent.

Lilithmon snapped her fingers and two dark shadows wrapped around Alice and Wanyamon.

"Aah please do not harm us!" Alice screamed as she and Wanyamon were being dragged down the floor.

Lilithmon then snapped her fingers again and summoned two dark demon-like digimon, "Devidramon, take Wanyamon to the dungeon and that girl to the hall, I'll be there soon."

The two Devidramon nodded and disappeared in the shadows, Lilithmon then turned to the other five figures and let out a sinister laugh. The others joined in.

"Looks like everything is going as planned."


End file.
